I Don't Ever Wanna Lose You
by Maddylovebug12
Summary: A collection of one-shot angst kisses.
1. Chapter 1

They were entering a dangerous area. It was a tattoo, one that led them to an abandoned office building. Kurt had decided not to split them up, hoping it would be safer. Their flashlights sweep across the dark abandoned floor, everyone having their own area to watch as the shuffle past boxes scattered around.

Jane sees the hostiles first. When they round the corner she sees their guns raised pointed at them.

"Get down!" She tackles the person closest to her, who happens to be Kurt, into an office.

Reade and Zapata quickly jump into a room diagonal to them when the gun shots fill the silence. They wait, exchanging a couple shots. Then, a deadly silence fills the building. Jane shuffles to try and see what's happening, but when she does, a bullet whizzes past her.

She presses her back to the drywall and looks over at Weller. His face is painted with defeat. They're pinned down and they all know it.

"What do you want?" Kurt's voice is loud and startles Jane slightly when it breaks the silence.

"We want the woman," one of them says.

"The painted woman," another clarifies.

Jane's heart drops. She looks over at Kurt and he is already shaking his head.

"No way, Jane. No." He grips her hand, hard.

"If I go with you, will you let the others go?" Jane asks, keeping eye contact with Kurt.

"Jane, I'm not letting you do this."

"We give you our word that your team will leave unharmed. Just come out," a feminine voice calls.

Kurt is gripping her hand harder. Jane's eyes shift to Reade and Zapata. They look at her, Reade's face is stone and she can't tell what he's thinking. Zapata is with Kurt, shaking her head, against the idea.

Jane focuses back on Kurt, his blue eyes filled with fear. "It's the only way you guys are going to get out of here," she starts to explain.

"There has to be another way. Jane, please."

Before he can speak anymore, her lips are on his. A fiery kiss, filled with passion and regret of the past few weeks of shutting him out. She pulls back, reluctant to do so. She smiles and her thumb strokes his cheek.

"I love you, Kurt," she whispers.

He looks at her, shocked. "You need to get out of here with the team, okay? I'll be okay as long as I know all of you are safe. Especially you."

She kisses him again, it's a quick kiss. A goodbye kiss. One that you can tell they are never planning to see you again.

Kurt grabs her wrist when she pulls away. "If you love me, you won't do this." His eye plead with her to stay. She knew he wouldn't let her go.

"I'm sorry, Kurt." The cuffs are on his wrist and attached the door before he can react.

His eyes widen in shock, he struggles against the cuffs. He knows he can't get out, but he tries anyway. He turns to Jane.

"Jane, please. I can't lose you again."

"I'm not who you think I am Kurt. If you only knew," she trails off. "It's time for me to start protecting you." She stands slowly. "I'm sorry, Kurt."

"Jane," her name is barely a whisper.

She turns towards the hall. "I'm coming out. Unarmed." Her hands move to her head and she steps out into the hall.

"Jane!" She hears Kurt yell. She falters in her steps, but continues to the hostiles waiting for her. There were too many for her to take down on her own.

Once she is close enough, one of them ties her hands behind her back.

"Stay until were gone. Don't shoot unless they turn violent," the woman orders. "Come on."

Jane is pushed forward and they walk towards the stairs of the building. About ten men walk with her. Five in front and five behind. About seven stayed behind.

She has no plan of escaping. As long as Kurt is safe, she will do whatever they want.

The shots and breaking of glass register in her head and she hits the ground. The people around her start to drop. Shouts fill the building. There are people running towards her. Jane looks up, scared that something happened to Weller and the team. Once it's silent again, she quickly gets out of her restraints. The hostiles dead around her.

She glances around to see all of them dead. She feels a draft coming from one of the large windows, now broken. She jogs over and looks out. Oscar is on the roof across the street.

"You owe me one now, Taylor!" his voice is hard to hear, but she hears him.

She turns then and runs back to the hall they were in. She rounds the corner and their weapons go up.

"Whoa! It's just me," she says quickly.

Their guns drop at the same time. Kurt rushes to her. "Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?" He hands are on her face and his eyes are checking for wounds. Blood had splattered on her when the shooting happened, but she as unharmed.

"I'm fine, Kurt," she says reaching up to touch one of his hands on her cheek.

He looks at her for a long time. Then, he kisses her, not caring about Reade and Zapata behind them. Her hands on his sides and his on her cheeks, pulling her closer.

"Don't you ever do that again, okay?" he says when he pulls away, their foreheads connected.

Jane nods and bites her lip. "I promise."

"Good," he says, removing his hand form her face. Before he pulls back he whispers, "I love you, too."

When they turn, Reade and Zapata's backs are turned to them in a failed attempt to give them privacy. Jane reaches out and interlaces her fingers with Kurt's.

"We should probably call this in," Reade says, slightly louder than needed.

"You can turn around now," Kurt says.

They do and Tasha holds out her hand. Reade digs in his pocket and lays a fifty dollar bill in her hand.

"I win," Tash says.


	2. Chapter 2

There's loud knocks on her door. It sounds like thunder as it travels through the empty, silent house. Jane quickly untangles herself from the blanket on the couch, cursing when her foot get caught and she almost falls. She turns off the TV and stumbles though the dark, switching on the foyer light when she reaches the door.

"Look, Oscar, I told you-"she stops when she sees Kurt at the door. "Kurt? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" he asks, softly. He looks tired and cold.

"Of course," she says, stepping aside to let him in. She silently hopes he didn't hear what she said before.

She shuts the door, blocking the cold out. Kurt made his way to the living room, observing the wall of tattoos. She steps around to the kitchen

"Do you want a drink? I have burbon or…. water?" she says, looking in the fridge, but finding nothing but a little left over pizza and Chinese. "Sorry," she chuckles, "not much to choose from."

"That's fine," he says. "I'm okay."

"You don't seem okay, Kurt. What's going on?"

Jane leans over the counter top and peers at Kurt through the opening in the wall.

"I was just thinking about today," he starts, softly. He sits on one of the stools

"Kurt, we had a few kinks in the case, but everyone is fine. They say Reade is going to make a fast recovery." She reaches out and grabs his hand resting on the counter.

He sighs and looks from Jane to their connected hands. He shifts his hand so they can interlace their fingers. "I know, but I can't help but think that-"

"Kurt, stop." Her voice is soft, but it's so demanding that Kurt has to look at her. She squeezes his hand. "Nothing really bad happened. No one died."

"But you got shot, Jane. If you weren't wearing your vest-"

"But I was, Kurt. I've got a couple bruises, but they will heal."

"You are so hard to protect, Jane, and it makes me angry knowing that I can't protect you! I can't lose you!" his shout startles her. His eyes are wide and wild. "I can't," he stops as his voice breaks. "I don't ever want to lose you. I couldn't survive losing you again."

She makes her way back into the living room and stands in front of Kurt. She places his hand over her heart.

"I'm right here, Kurt." She places her hand over his heart. "And you are here. We're both okay."

His free hand reaches up and cups her cheek. She stays still, her green eyes steady as they look into his blue ones.

"Today made me realize that one day someone could be here and the next they could be gone." He takes a step closer and frees his other hand from her heart to cup her other cheek. Both of her hands go to his chest. "And I need you to know that I need you and that I love you, Jane. I love you so much."

Jane stops him by kissing him. She pushes all of her emotions she's ever felt for him in one kiss. Her hands grip his jacket, pulling him as close as she can. It's nothing like their first kiss. That was a tentative kiss. One to see how the other feels, but this one, they know. They know exactly how they feel about each other.

Jane is the one to pull back, breathless. She can't speak for a few seconds, her mind racing with feelings and thoughts. Her fist never stop clutching his jacket and her eyes stay closed, her forehead resting on his. His breath coming out fast much like hers.

"I-I don't remember how love feels," she starts to say, slowly, "but I know I feel a lot of things when I'm with you. Some aren't always good, but most are."

Her hand moves to the back of his neck and she looks into his vibrant blue eyes. "I think it's safe to say that… I love you, too." A small smile creeps onto both of their faces.

This time, he kisses her. It's soft and lingers before he pulls back. "Can I stay?" he asks.

"Yeah, Kurt," she says, laughing lightly. "You can stay."


	3. Chapter 3

Jane is finally allowed into the hospital room. She understands why they were hesitant. She left after Kurt was taken in. Pretty much the only reason they are letting her in is because Kurt asked for her. Multiple times as Sarah had told her.

Everyone was in the waiting room. Reade, Zapata, Mayfair, Sawyer, Patterson, and Allison. Sarah was by her brother's side most of the time. The case was closed when Jane shot the man who hurt Kurt and threatened her life and brought him in without the team. The team was immediately questioning how she got him. All by herself. If she got to see Kurt, she would tell them.

Of course Sarah was all for letting Jane see him. Reade tried to tell her not to, he was back to not trusting her. Some of the team were surprised by their close proximity. How they were gravitating towards each other whenever they were in the same room. It was obvious that Reade and Sarah were an item. Everyone knew now.

"Are you going to go in, Jane?" Sarah asked.

"Oh," Jane had stopped in front of the door. "Yeah. Thank you."

Sarah's hug was welcome. "I don't know what's going on, Jane, but he really cares about you."

"I care about him and look where he ended up," she says under her breath as Sarah walks back to the waiting room.

Jane gently pushes open the door. The curtain is slightly drawn, obstructing her view from the bed. She can hear the steady pace of the heart monitor. The back of her hand moves the curtain away. She is surprised to see Kurt sitting in a chair by the window.

"You should be resting," is the first thing she says. She can't stop herself.

He turns quickly at her voice. He stands immediately. He isn't wearing a gown, but an old, gray FBI shirt and some flannel pajama bottoms. There is a bandage across his neck. He looks as though nothing happened. Color is returning to his skin. Last time she saw him, he was pale as a ghost.

"Jane," he sighs in relief. "Thank god you're okay."

"Seriously, Kurt."

He takes a couple steps forward. "I've been resting all day. I couldn't rest anymore after I heard you went AWOL. Where did you go? Why did you go?"

"If you sit and rest, I'll tell you."

He smiles slightly. "Fair enough." He moves slowly to the bed and sits down.

Jane folds her arms across her chest and steps forward so she is in front of him. She studies her shoes for a while. She finally looks up when he clears his throat.

"Where did you go, Jane?"

"I went to go get him. He was after me, Kurt," she answers fast, not wanting to answer honestly.

"I know. What I don't understand why you left the protection of the team."

"I left because I wanted to keep them safe," she replies softly.

"What?" he asks, slightly shocked. That made no sense. They were supposed to keep _her_ safe.

Jane's eyes wonder around the room before landing on his neck and the bandage. She shifts on her feet and steps closer. Her hand reaches out to his neck. She tries not to hurt him when her fingers drift over the bandage. His eyes are steady on her as he lets her touch him. Her hand drifts down to his shoulder before it slips off.

"Do you have any idea how scared I was when you were bleeding and when you were taken away?"

He just watches her, knowing he shouldn't respond. After a couple beats, he reaches out for her hand. Her slender fingers around his once again. The feeling they both love and that they haven't felt in a while.

"I was scared, too. Scared for your life more than mine," Kurt softly replies.

They are both gazing at their hands. Jane is the first to look back at his face. Their eyes meet a couple seconds later.

Slowly, Jane is gravitating towards the bed, towards Kurt. He has to look up slightly.

"Does it hurt?" she whispers.

"Not right now."

Her free hand moves to his hair and the back of his neck. "Can we promise never to scare each other again?"

"I don't know how well that will work in our line of work," he answers honestly. She nods slowly, looking away slightly, understanding how stupid that was. "But we can try. Together. How's that sound?"

"Yeah. I'd like that."

His hands find her waist, pulling her closer. Kurt cranes his neck with a sharp pain from his stitches, protesting his movement, but he doesn't care. Jane lowers her head slightly and their lips meet.

She's missed him. A lot. She can tell he did too by the way he kisses her. It's not urgent, but slow and full of emotion.

"I don't want to hurt you," she say, breathless when she pulls away. She gazes into his eyes.

"Good thing you aren't." A small smile forms on his lips. It's contagious and soon they are both smiling and giggling as they kiss.

"Uncle Kurt?" comes a nine year old voice.

"Not again," Kurt mumbles softy, but laughing.

Jane laughs along with him and it finally feels like everything is okay. Yet part of her knows that there is a lot of bad coming their way. She just hopes he can forgive her for all of it. Hopefully they can get through it together.


End file.
